


[Comic]When you're too young to marry batman

by SDSlanderson



Series: GnM collab [1]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, minor but sort of important oc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: A little girl wants to marry Kirk, but she's too young





	[Comic]When you're too young to marry batman

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a friend  
> this was her idea
> 
> old comic strip

This art is very old and I can't find the original file so bear with the small size ._.

* * *

* * *

 

END

=)


End file.
